francoscapefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Modèle:Désassemblage/doc
Utilisé pour afficher des informations à propos du désassemblage d'objets. Pour 'default' et les autres catégories, voir catégorie. Utilisation ;Catégorie et niveau (format préféré) ;If no category exists category Most items fall under a category of disassembly, sharing the list of components with many other items. The category parameter can be used to prefill certain parameters. To see what categories exist and what they fill, see Template:Disassemble/categories. junk and xp versus level Every item's junk and experience are a function of the item's level. In general, level is determined by, for example: * Equipment: the level to equip the item ** Bolts and arrows are half of the level required; e.g. ascension bolts behave as level 45 * Summoning pouches and scrolls: the level required to create the item * Potions: the level required to create the item * Divination items: the level required to create the item It is preferable to use the level parameter along with the category parameter to fill out this template. Additional categories for this template can be suggested on Template talk:Disassembly. Materials lists If not using a predefined category, every material should be listed in a comma separated list. The list is case insensitive and ignores 'parts' and 'components'. Special components Special components have two associated parameters: special and specialchance. ;special special is an expanded version of the materials list format used by often etc. It uses the format special = namenumber to specify the name of the material and the number obtained per disassembly. If more than one possible special material is returned, it accepts this comma-separated: special = namenumber,namenumber. If the chance of receiving the material is known (and not 100%), the chance can be provided in the following format: special = namenumber{chance}. This can be comma-separated like before. Both version can use spaces instead of brackets as separators, if desired: eg special = name number chance,name number chance. ;specialchance specialchance defines whether special materials are guaranteed. If the item is guaranteed to give a special material, set specialchance = true. If the special material is not guaranteed, set specialchance = false. (yes, no, 1, 0 also accepted.) Returned items Some items return an item when disassembled. This is specified with the returnsitems parameter. This should be the exact page name of the returned item. It also accepts a semicolon-separated list of items, should many be returned. Calculators Several calculators - including the on-page calculator, Calculator:Disassembly by category, and Calculator:Disassembly by material - use the calcvalue parameter to override the price of the item for use. It will also make untradeable items appear there. This parameter is only to be used to override the price, not to define the price. Almost always should be used for untradeable items only. Generally only use it for items that are worthwhile to disassemble that aren't just derivatives of other, identical items. For example, noxious staff (blood), abyssal whip (blue), and rune heraldic helm (Guthix) should not use the parameter as these are just versions of a tradeable item (with identical disassembly) that cost more/are awkward to obtain. If you were to disassemble these items, you should instead disassemble the normal version. On the other hand, rings of slaying have a distinct value (a gold bar plus one coin) and aren't a version of something else (primarily because enchanted gems are a different category). ;Varying material quantity For potions, the amount of components varies by dose. In this case, the calcvalue parameter should be set to the price of making one of the potion (usually 3 dose vials or 6 dose crystal flasks); additionally use the calccomp parameter to specify how many components this gives (usually equal to the number of doses). ;Augmented items By setting augmented to a true value, the calculators will know that the item is augmented and adjust the prices and chances accordingly (as levelled augmented items have no junk and have multipliers for the number of materials given). The default for calculators is to use a level 9 item (no junk and 4x materials, the maximum), but giving options for all levels may also be done. Tracking categories ;Standard * Every material the item disassembles is added as a category, e.g. Category:Items that disassemble into Simple parts. A list of these can be found as subcategories of Category:Disassembly by parts received. * Items with a disassembly category are added to a category, e.g. Category:Disassemble category/default. A list of these can be found as subcategories of Category:Disassembly by category. * If the item cannot disassemble into junk, it is added to Category:Items that cannot disassemble into Junk. ;Special * If the item gives any special materials, Category:Items that can disassemble into special materials is added. ;Calculators * If calcvalue is defined, Category:Disassembly calculator override is added. * If the amount of junk per hour by disassembling the item is over 20,000, Category:Disassembly junk calculator is added. ;Tracking * If the item is missing a category then it is added to Category:Missing disassembly category. Use category=no or category=custom to remove a false positive from here. * If the item is missing level, Category:Missing Invention disassembly level is added. * Items missing a special material quantity have Category:Missing special material quantity added. * Items that give a special material must use the specialchance parameter. It being missing results in "unknown" being displayed. and Category:Missing special chance being added. * If a chance needs to be defined in special, but isn't, Category:Missing special material chance is added. A chance does not need to be defined only when specialchance is yes and there is only one special material given. ;Semantic MediaWiki Currently, only Property:Junk chance is set by this template. Example ;Using category If it's in a category: ;Returning items ;No category definition Blank template Category:Infobox templates